Born Again
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: When Zero is placed into witness protection after her entire gang is killed, she is relocated to Liberty City. But after meeting two people she finds herself back in her old life as she tries to seek revenge on the gang member that sold her and her gang out.
1. New City, New Person, Same Old Life

Zero looked at her reflection in the side mirror before brushing some of black hair out of her. She hated her new hair colour, she normally has it naturally, which is strawberry blonde. Her ice blue eyes had been replaced with jade green contacts, the government forced her to get rid of her tattoos and body piercing, expect for her bellybutton one.

' _Ugh why did they do this to me? This isn't me.'_ Zero thought to herself as the black car drove along to Liberty City.

"Are you alright Katerina?" Dave Norton asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine and my name is Zero." Zero says, watching as the city come closer to her.

"You will have to get used to Katerina, since that your name." Dave says.

"You mean my fake name." Zero says, crossing her arms.

"Katerina, this a is fresh start for you, a second chance. I'd think this as a good thing, since your gang-" Dave says, Zero cutting him off.

"You mean my second family that you son of bitches killed." Zero says.

"Katerina please listen." Dave says.

"Oh, I fucking have been listening. Listening to you guys shoot them dead, listening to say how I fucking get a clean fucking slate. Listening to fucking enough bullshit, the soon I fucking get to Liberty City and away from you, the fucking better." Zero says, going back to staring out the window.

Dave sighed and turned the radio, Zero changing it until she found _Liberty Rock Radio_ and _Turn You Inside-Out_ by R.E.M start to play. Zero pulled out her packet of Redwood cigarettes and lit one up. Dave rolled his eyes at her as she tossed the lighter and packet onto the dashboard.

"You cut me off the Coke, so of course I will be smoking Dave." Zero says inhaling more smoke and breathing it out towards Dave.

"Just try to be normal, please Katerina." Dave says.

"Normal? What the fuck is that?" Zero asks while tossing the butt out of the car. The rest of the drive to Hove Beach was quiet and when pulled up in front of the apartment building. Zero opened the door into the trunk and pulled out her midnight blue duffle bag and placed the strap over her shoulder.

' _As soon as I'm in my room I putting my piercings in. This is not fucking high school.'_ Zero thinks to herself as she and Dave walked into the place. Dave walked up to the front desk while Zero start to walk around the lobby and accidently bumped into a man.

"Sorry." Zero says looking at the man.

"It's alright lass." He says Zero noticing the Irish accent in his voice. "Are you new to this city?"

"Yeah I am." Zero says.

"My name is Gerald, but most people call me Gerry. What's your name?" Gerry asks.

' _Now here come my first lie._ ' Zero thought. "My name is Katerina." She says.

"Nice to meet you Katerina. Can I call you Kat?" Gerry asks.

"Yeah most people call me that." Zero says. "So do you live here as well?"

"Nah, I live over in Dukes with my ma and younger sister. You should come and visit some time." Gerry says.

"Yeah I will, when I get settled in." Zero says.

"Katerina come over here please." Dave called.

"Gotta go, my friend is calling me. Nice to meet you Gerry." Zero says.

"Same to you Katerina. Bye." Gerry says before leaving, Zero walking over to Dave.

"Making new friends?" Dave asks.

"So what? Can you just give me my key and fuck off already?" Zero asks.

Dave sighed and handed her a key, Zero taking it.

"What about a car? Do I get one? How about a phone?" Zero asks.

"You will be in apartment 10C and you will have to save up for the car. There will be a mobile phone in your apartment along with new . Now for work, we have got you working in a bar over in Dukes. You will be starting tomorrow night." Dave says.

' _Wonder if it's a bar that Gerry is a regular at.'_ Zero thinks to herself.

"Goodbye Katerina. Stay out of trouble." Dave says.

"Whatever." Zero says before walking over the lifts and waited for the doors to open. Zero was shortly in her apartment. Looking it was nothing like the one that she lived in, Vice City. It was big, but not as big as her old one. The walls were a nice pale yellow, and unlike her old one, this one had a balcony. Zero walked down to her room and placed the duffel bag onto the bed. She pulled out a small brown box that had all the pricings that she owned.

"Fuck you Dave. If I want to wear my piercings I will." Zero says while putting on a set of dangling guns earrings.

"Let's just hope they gave me some decent clothes." Zero says before walking over the wardrobe and opening it. "What the fuck is this?! Do I fucking look like a slut?!" She asks pulling out tiny denim shorts, crop, tops.

There was only a set of jeans and a shirt.

"The sooner this job starts to pay the better. At least they have my bandannas." She says before slamming the door shut. Walking down the hallway and into the kitchen she opened the pantry seeing only healthy food in there. Opening the fridge was only more healthy food, there was water, but no soft drink or booze. "What am I a fucking health freak?" Zero asks slamming the fridge door shut. On the bench was the phone and her . Turning the phone on she only found Dave's number.

She deleted the number and looked at her . Taking them back down to her room she grabbed her black purse and placed them into it. Zero placed her purse into her back pocket and left the apartment, in search of greasy food.

Down the road from the apartment building was a Burger Shot. After ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with a large fires and large coke, she walked back to her apartment. Along the way she eyed a blue and white Hexer bike.

"Hello there." Zero says to the bike walking over to it. She jumped on it, driving off as Johnny ran outside, seeing her drive off on it.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Johnny heard, looked and saw 15 year old Carly, who had flown with him to Alderney to help him finish packing up so he could live in San Andreas full time.

"Someone just stole my bike." Johnny says. Carly and Johnny ran to a nearby Infernus, got in it and drove off after Zero.

When she looked up, Zero saw that she hadn't gotten away with what she did.

"Bike's mine now, Bonnie and Clyde!" Zero shouts, Johnny speeding up and ramming into the bike, Zero flying off it and crashing a few feet ahead.

"Dude what the fuck?" Zero asks while climbing up to her feet.

"You don't fucking steal someone's bike, lady!" Carly says after she and Johnny get out, Carly aiming her AP pistol at Zero and Zero laughing at her.

"Come on kid. You wouldn't have the guts to shoot me." Zero says.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Carly says before clobbering Zero with the gun and knocking her unconscious. Carly and Johnny then grabbed Zero, dragged her to the car and threw her into it before driving off.


	2. Fake ID

**Zero's p.o.v**

I wake up tied to a chair, the kid and the biker from earlier nearby… and neither of them look too pleased with me right now.

"You know something? You could have not tied me up so tight." I say.

"Had to make sure you wouldn't break free, attack us and try to steal the bike again." The kid says. She's rather tiny and young, about 15, at the oldest.

"That is true." I say while lightly tugging on the rope. It wasn't that strong, I could easily pull really hard and break free. "So um… why haven't you guys killed me yet? Are you going to torture me?" I asks.

"No. Those aren't your natural eyes, your hair is dyed… you're in the FIB's witness protection, aren't you?" The kid says… fuck me Dave! You did a piss poor job man. Wonder if I can lie to her like I lied to Gerry.

"Really? This that your theory?" I ask.

"Agent Norton set up the deal… did the same thing with my dad years ago." She says.

"Alright, alright. Fine, I made a deal with him." I say. But there is no way in hell I'm telling her who I really am.

"Untie her." She says, the biker untying me. What is it with him and this girl anyway? Standing up I start to move my wrists around.

"So who are you people?" I ask.

"Members of the Lost MC." The biker says.

"I've heard of you people. You by chance got any work?" I say. I rather be me then some bartender.

"Provided you don't screw us over. I'm Johnny and the little one is Carly." The biker says.

"Where I'm from, there is a thing called loyalty. I'm Zero." I say.

"Like the number?" Carly asks.

"Just like the number." I say.

The three of us leave, ending up in Los Santos 11 hours later. A bit closer now, I notice that Carly's blue eyes have a bit of purple in them.

"If I knew that the Lost moved here, I would have just stayed in LC." I say. I just hope that the FIB don't find out where I am. I have been warned about what will happen to me if I don't stick to the deal that I made with the snakes. I'm still refusing to tell Carly and Johnny about my past all they need to know is my name and that's it.

"We left years ago. I met Carly about a few months after me and the Lost moved here." Johnny says.

"Okay. So how did you two meet?" I ask.

"We ended up in the LSPD lockup one night, kept in touch after that." Carly says. Similar story to mine and Matt's except he and I met when I was doing 2 years in prison. But now thanks to the FIB Matt is gone.

The three of us stop at a house in Rockford Hills, a man in his mid 40s startled to see me. I'm guessing the amount of piercings that I had startled him. I have 5 ear piercings in each ear, 3 eyebrow piercings in my left eyebrow, two nose piercings and my belly button piercing. I would look even more frightening if I still had my tattoos.

"Ain't seen anyone with piercings before, mister?" I say.

"I have but last time I did, it was a different time." He says.

"Is this going to be one of those stories from when dinosaurs ruled the Earth?" I ask.

"Not that time, a crazy time known as the 90s." Carly says.

"I was just joking around. I often do that." I say.

"Trevor would do the same sometimes. I'm Michael." The black haired guy says.

"I'm Zero." I say. Hopefully he doesn't say anything about my name, I really don't like when people pick on my name.

"Cool name." Michael says as a brown haired woman walks downstairs, yelling at Carly.

"Lady what the fuck is your issue?!" I yell at the woman.

"Stay out of this!" The lady shouts.

"Make your best move bitch!" I say. The lady looked at me, I tilted my head to the left a little and I cracked my knuckles.

The lady grabbed her keys and left, slamming the door. Possibly a wise choice she made, since I could easily kick her ass.

"That… is Amanda. The mom from Hell." Carly says.

"Yeah no shit, she is a mom from Hell" I say.

"Yeah… so where are you from anyway?" Carly says. Curious one, I guess she is.

"Vice City." I say. Hopefully she will not figure out the rest of my past.

"Wait are you the Zero? Baddest female gangster in Vice City that 'died' in a gang war?" Johnny asks. Of course he would have heard me, most people have heard of me and know me as the big bad female gangster in Vice City."Yeah I am and of course the FIB would use that as the cover story." I say.

"Considering the FIB need better cover stories." Michael says, Carly nodding in agreement… oh… he's her dad.

"Someone would have sold us out. Because no-one knows where the clubhouse is only the gang members knew where it was. The son of the bitch will still be out there and I plan to hunt them down and make them pay." I say.

Carly's phone rang, Carly looking at it before letting it go to voicemail… it's either a wrong number or someone she doesn't want to talk to right now. I know that face, I've had that look on my face countless times. My phone starts to ring and since Dave is the only one that knows my my number, I knew it was him.

"Piss off." I muttered before hitting the decline button.

"Can't exactly blame you there." Carly says. Damn, how did she know it was him?

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you guys but I'm going to get going." I say. I walk outside, getting my phone and accessing the internet, looking for a motel to stay in until I figure things out. The only motel that was cheap was one out near a place called Sandy Shores.

I leave, hotwiring an unattended Infernus and driving out to Sandy Shores. While driving though… I accidentally run someone over.

"Watch it bitch!" The man yelled. Slamming on the brakes I opened the door and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I say to him.

"Eh… no real harm done, miss." He says, standing up. I see a cut here tattoo on his throat. That's asking for trouble but I'll just keep my thoughts about that to myself for now.

"I hate it when people call me miss. Call me Zero." I say.

"In that case, call me Trevor." He says, us shaking hands… wait, Trevor?! Didn't… nah, how often do you run into two people who think the other is dead?

"Say do you know where the motel is? I'm new around these parts." I say.

"Yeah, just drive up towards Zancudo avenue, take a left until you reach Algonquin avenue, motel's on the left." Trevor says.

"Thanks Trevor." I say.

"You're welcome and be careful, coyotes get hungry at night." Trevor says before we both leave in separate directions.

Once in my motel room, I lie down on the bed and fall asleep… been a long few days, just want to sleep.


	3. A Crazy Place

**The next day…**

Carly stirred around a bit but didn't completely wake up until Johnny started tickling her.

"What is it with you and tickling me?" Carly asks sleepily, her eyes opening and a small smile on her face.

Johnny was about to answer when they heard Amanda shout "Carly, wake your friend up and tell him to fuck off!"

"Go fuck some guy half your age!" Carly shouts back, Zero having heard that when she drove up and laughed.

"Ugh! Not you again!" Amanda says while Zero walked inside.

Zero walked upstairs, Jimmy a bit confused when he sees her.

"Hi there. Where's Carly?" Zero says.

"Room across from Tracey's." Jimmy says, Zero nodding and knocking on the door, Carly opening it and her hair in a messy ponytail but she was still in her pajamas.

Zero walked in, a bit startled to see Johnny.

"I know you two are just friends but her dad will freak out if he finds you in here." Zero says.

"It's not him that freaks out whenever I spend the night here, it's the shrieking harpy." Johnny says. Zero laughed and clapped her hand to her mouth, Carly and Johnny seeing that she had the first 5 roman numerals tattooed on her fingers in between where the fingers joins to the hand and the second knuckle. On her other hand were the other 5 roman numerals.

"How the fuck is it fair that she gets to have people stay here?!" All heard Tracey yelling. Zero closed the door and turned the radio on, _Enjoy The Silence_ by Depeche Mode playing and drowning the yelling out.

Carly walked into the bathroom, returning after getting dressed and putting some makeup and perfume on. The three walked downstairs and outside, Johnny and Carly getting on the blue and white Hexer and Zero getting in the Infernus, all leaving.

"I'm on it, Haines! I'll find her!" Dave says, hanging up and leaning against the railing at the Del Perro pier. "Where the fuck did you run off to Zero?" He asks himself.

For a split second, he thought he saw her but when he looked closer, the woman's eyes were a light blue and her blonde hair was natural. Dave sighed in frustration and decided to call Michael.

"Dave." Michael says.

"Michael, can you keep your eyes out for someone?" Dave says.

"If you are looking for Zero, I've met her." Michael says.

Meanwhile, Trevor and Sam were out in Sandy Shores, Sam's eyes widening.

"Wait, I thought Zero was killed in a gang war in Vice City." The 12 year old says.

"Her name is Zero but I don't think it's the Zero. This one is different to the other one, for one the Zero wouldn't have stopped her car to make sure that I was okay." Trevor says.

"Maybe she thought the same thing the guy who ran me and Rys off the road did." Sam says, wheeling the chair back and forth a bit.

"Zero from Vice City wouldn't have stopped her car. She would have killed me." Trevor says.

"Yes, and a year ago, I would never have hurt a fly but look a year down the line, I stabbed Ortega through the knee right after crashing a train into his caravan. Believe me, I may be young and not even a teenager yet but I know, Dad… fear and pain make people dangerous, ruthless but if it's taken in the right way… fear and pain can make people kind." Sam says.

"Not with Zero the big bad gangster. She makes people fear her and enjoys watching them in pain. She causes pain when she doesn't get her way." Trevor says.

When Sam was out later, she heard what sounded like drunken laughter and looked towards the Zancudo river, seeing Carly using a fallen tree for a bridge.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself." Johnny says, Carly blowing a raspberry at him in a joking manner.

"You drunk dumbasses have fun. I'm going back to the motel." Zero says before standing up.

Zero looked back, seeing Sam wheeling herself towards the two before Johnny reached over and caught Carly.

"Oh, Johnny boy, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." Carly says drunkenly, her arms wrapped around him as he held onto her. Sam picked up a rock and threw it at them. "Hey there, chill out, kid." She says, Sam throwing a tree branch at them now in a joking manner.

"Take it into the woods you two, just don't get mauled by tigers!" Sam says.

"It ain't like that, they're just drunk and joking around." Zero says, Sam noticing her.

"Yeah, well… last time I saw someone drunk and 'joking around', it wasn't a good night for anyone… I know they're not gonna hurt each other, but it plays on the mind." Sam says.

"Sam, where'd ya go?!" Trevor yelled, Carly and Johnny too distracted to notice him running towards them, Sam and Zero.

"Found some friends, it would seem." Sam says while turning her chair to face Trevor.

"Oh, hey T." Johnny says, trying to keep Carly from seeing Trevor. Carly glanced over her shoulder, Trevor's eyes widening when he saw her.

"Caroline Jadelyn Townley… hello again." Trevor says.

"Uncle Trevor… it's been too long." Carly says, Trevor noticing the strong scent of beer from her mouth.

"You've been drinking… got any left?" Trevor says, Sam sighing.

"These are nice reunions and all, but Carly needs to know what happened after the bank job, I think." Sam says.

"Yeah, good idea… Carly… this fine little lady in the chair is Samantha Louise Philips, my daughter. Her mom was that friend of your mother's, Claire Kenton." Trevor says. "Zero nice to see you again." He says, looking at Zero, who was drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle.

"A… Amanda has not been… much of a mother, more of-" Carly says, Johnny turning Carly away from him and holding her hair back as she threw up the alcohol she drank.

"That is nasty stuff right there. The fish have got cancer now." Sam says.

"Sh… shut up, mini T...Trevor, just-" Carly says, Johnny catching her as she passed out.

"And she is piss drunk." Zero slurred aiming the bottle for her mouth but missed. "Damn it." She muttered.

"And away she goes." Sam says.

Carly woke back up, Sam lightly poking her.

"Piss off, Tyler." Carly mumbles, burying her face into the pillow.

"Well, I know two things. My name is Samantha and I don't have a penis, so I'm pretty sure I'm not Tyler." Sam says.

Carly sat up, blinking her eyes as Sam handed her a water bottle.

"What did I drink?" Carly asks, drinking the water.

"I think… lots and lots of whiskey… at least that's what I saw Zero with. She may as well have been dating that bottle with the way she was keeping her hands all over it." Sam says.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Zero muttered.

"Fuck off, Trevor! Carly and I are just friends!" Johnny says after walking into the caravan.

"Then keep it that way… I know Sam has a boyfriend, but that's because they're near enough the same age. You and Carly… bit of a different story." Trevor says.

"Which is none of your business!" Carly shouts after walking out of the room, Sam trying to keep the stumbling older teen from falling. "John, Z, come on, we're outta here." She says, walking over to Johnny.

"No." Zero mumbled.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Trevor shouts, pulling a knife but Sam wheeled over and took it from him. "Give me back my knife, Sam!" He says, turning and facing her.

"No stabbing and no killing! You've been out of Carly's life for 8 years, you don't get to decide who she hangs out with!" Sam says. They heard the sounds of vomiting come from inside before Zero came stumbling outside.

"You two are lightweights!" Trevor says.

"No I'm not. It's called drinking on an empty stomach." Zero snapped.

"Fuck you, Trevor! I'm not a lightweight!" Carly says, still a bit drunk.

"You're too young to be partying-" Trevor says.

"Blah, blah, blah, you did worse at my age, Trevor! Who are you to lecture me, you fucking hypocrite?!" Carly shouts, hanging onto Johnny. Sam laughed a bit, liking Carly's drunken attitude.

"Michael really needs to improve his parenting!" Trevor says angrily.

"I'm going back to the motel. My head can't cope with all of this yelling." Zero says trying to walk down the stairs but instead she fell down them.

"You alright there, Z?" Johnny asks, helping Zero up while keeping Carly upright.

"I'm all good. Have had worse days than this one." Zero says before walking away.

Johnny and Carly walked away, Sam following them.

"Sam-" Trevor says, Sam ignoring them. When the three reached the Lost MC campground, Carly was sobering up more.

"So just out of curiousity, are you Trevor's only kid or are there more out there, Sam?" Carly says, sitting on the couch in Johnny's caravan.

"As far as I know, I'm his only one. How old are you?" Sam says.

"15. You don't look much younger." Carly says, Zero walking in.

"Did you follow us here?" Johnny asks, helping Carly lie down on her left side.

"I couldn't find the motel. I guess I need to sober up more." Zero says.

"Yeah and so does she." Johnny says, Carly trying to sit up but Johnny stopping her, Carly giggling a bit.

"Y… You're funny, Johnny. I… I love ya, man." Carly says.

"I'm going to go out for a smoke." Zero says before walking outside. As she stumbled down the steps she almost crashed into Angus.

"Whoa, kid. How much have you drank?" Angus says.

"Not as much as the tiny girl on the couch in there. Plus I'm not a kid, I'm almost 30." Zero says, sitting down.

"Sorry. Old habit, calling people kid." Angus says.

"At least you didn't call me kiddo. You're like my buddy Kai, I miss him." Zero says before she start to pulled Zero into a hug, Zero letting him comfort her. When he looked at her a few minutes later, she was asleep. Johnny walked outside, seeing Angus.

"Couldn't take much more of Alderney, pal?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah. Now this young lady right here mentioned a tiny girl passed out on your couch." Angus says, Johnny helping Zero into the caravan as Angus wheeled himself in, Sam motioning to a sleeping Carly.

"I… I got it… no more table dancing." Carly mumbles in her sleep. Johnny placed Zero onto the other couch and covered her with a blanket.

"Thanks… Matt. You have… been always… looking out… for me." Zero mumbled in her sleep.

"And how much did she and Gionna 2.0 drink tonight?" Angus asks.

"A lot." Johnny says.

When Carly woke up again, she was still on the couch, Ashley Butler storming in.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ashley demands.

"Why the fuck would you care, lady?!" Carly snapped at Ashley, Johnny walking in.

"Ash-" Johnny says.

"You have a teenager passed out on our couch, you fuck!" Ashley shouts waking Zero up.

"My couch. You and me are just friends, Ash. That's all we'll ever be after you fucked up our relationship!" Johnny says, Ashley leaving.

"Is she gone?" Zero asks.

"Yeah, she's gone. You two okay? Where's Sam?" Johnny says.

"She said something about Trevor going batshit crazy, then left." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Did you drag her away from him?" Trevor asks.

"Even if I could, Carly would've kicked my ass. Dad… how come you never told me much about her and her family?" Sam says.

"I didn't think she was in the same state, let alone that you two would run into each other." Trevor says.

"Or that she'd be connected to the Lost MC, specifically Johnny K. Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Sam says.

"What makes you think I hate him?" Trevor asks.

"From how you were behaving earlier, who wouldn't make that assumption?" Zero says after walking in.

"Found your way back here and didn't bring Carly with you?" Trevor says.

"Look they are just friends. Would you like me to say in a much slower tone?" Zero says.

"Even friends is too much!" Trevor says, Sam wheeling outside as Rys walked over and both kissed. They heard Trevor and Zero yelling inside.

"They remind me of when Anna and Craig fight." Rys says. The door slammed open and Zero stormed outside.

"Feel free to call me for work, when you done being pissed!" Trevor says.

"That might be a fucking while!" Zero yelled before storming off.

"The fuck did you do to her now, Dad?!" Sam shouts.

"Tried to give her the job of separating Carly and Johnny!" Trevor shouted.

"Who the hell is Carly?" Rys asks.

"My 15 year old niece!" Trevor shouts.


	4. Found But Not Happy

Zero pulled back up at the Lost MC and started to bash her steering wheel.

"The hell's goin' on out here?" Terry asks after walking over to her.

"Shit's going on, that what's fucking happening." Zero says.

Terry walked into Johnny's caravan, Carly sitting up.

"What's with all that noise?" Carly asks, Terry noticing her hungover state of mind.

"A girl was bashing her steering wheel." Terry says.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Carly mutters, standing up as Johnny dragged Zero in.

"Look what I found outside." Johnny says.

"Stop fucking dragging me around like I'm some fucking dog!" Zero says.

Johnny lets go of Zero, Zero looking for some alcohol to drink. She muttered something in French when she couldn't find anything.

Carly walked outside, stopping when she sees Trevor.

"The fuck do you want now, shitbird?" Carly says, Trevor a bit startled at her language before a seagull squawked at them. Zero gave out a small laugh.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Caroline?!" Trevor yells.

"Someone who's obviously not Uncle T anymore." Carly says, the seagull squawking in agreement.

"Get outta here, ya feathered demon!" Trevor shouts at the bird. Zero pointed a finger at Trevor.

"Begone Satan!" Zero yelled.

The seagull flew over, pecking Trevor's head and making him scream in pain.

"Stupid fucking beach chicken, go back to the beach!" Trevor shouts. Zero was still laughing from Trevor being attacked.

Carly doubled over in laughter too… but the second the seagull flew off, Trevor snapped, lunged at Carly and grabbed her, throwing her through the railing, Johnny and Terry running to Carly, who was sitting up. Zero meanwhile jumped onto Trevor's back, sending him flying to the ground and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a headlock.

"Dad, you fucking idiot!" Sam shouts, having seen the incident and wheeled over to Carly as Johnny and Terry helped her up. "Anything broken?" She asks.

"I don't think so." Carly says, rubbing her left side, right where her ribcage is. Zero was dragging Trevor's body to her car and tied him up before locking him in the trunk. Angus wheeled himself over to Zero as Johnny picked Carly up, deciding to take her to the hospital.

"Well, it's the girl that fell asleep in my chest. You sober up yet?" Angus asks. Zero scoffed before slamming the trunk shut.

"I guess I did if I could kick this bastard's ass. I didn't get your name before." Zero says.

"Angus." Angus says.

"Zero." Zero says as they shake hands.

"Nice tat." Angus says looking at the roman numerals on Zero's fingers.

"Thanks. Planning to get more tattoos down the track." Zero says. The sounds of muffled screams and banging from Zero's trunk caught their attention. Zero walked over and banged on the trunk. "Shut the fuck up in here!" She yelled. Trevor still screamed in the trunk and Zero opened it grabbing a wrench and knocked him out with it.

"You're the fuckng reason why the people that go in my trunk are dead." Zero say before re-closing it. Angus chuckled at Zero as she tossed the wrench away.

"What? What's so funny?" Zero asks placing her left hand onto her hip.

"Just how many bodies have been in a trunk of a car that you have driven?" Angus asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I kind of lost count." Zero says. She thought it over though… and didn't want to leave Sam without a father.

Zero and Angus left Trevor at his caravan, Trevor waking up a while later. Zero and Angus pulling up outside Johnny's caravan.

"So why didn't you kill Trevor?" Angus asks.

"I never had parents growing up. I was raised in abusive foster homes and I never found the right people that would call me family. I don't even really know what having a family means, I didn't want Sam be left without any family, like I have." Zero says. Angus reaching over and lightly stroking her hair. Zero gave a small smile at him before climbing out and helping Angus into his wheelchair.

"Hey, you two. Where's the lunatic?" Johnny says once Zero and Angus are in the caravan.

"At his caravan. Hopefully that hit with the wrench caused some damage." Zero says.

"Hopefully." Carly says after standing up, flinching as pain shot through her cracked ribs.

"Cracked ribs?" Zero asks.

"3 of them. Fuck, 8 years of separation from what someone knew can drive them mad." Carly says.

"I've had the whole left side of my ribcage cracked. One of my gang members and I got piss drunk and started to slide on a mattress down the stairs, let's just say it didn't end well." Zero says.

"Damn… people do crazy things when they're drunk- Sam?!" Carly says as Sam wheels herself in.

"He's driving me mad!" Sam says, Zero knowing that Trevor woke up and started yelling at the first person nearby, which was Sam.

"That's my fault, sorry." Zero says.

"He'll cool off. Just gotta give him some space." Sam says.


	5. When People Go Crazy

**Trevor's P.O.V**

Just what the fuck did I do to deserve being clobbered with a wrench?! What happened to Carly was an accident!

"If you could call what you did to that girl an accident." I hear, look and see a man about the same age as Zero.

"And just who the hell are you?!" I shout.

"Kai. You obviously know my friend Zero." The guy says.

"Your friend… clobbered me with a wrench… and I thought her whole gang was wiped out." I say.

"Not all of us... I managed to escape, she needs to know who sold us out." Kai says.

"You weren't the only one betrayed. Old buddy of mine, Michael Townley, supposedly died back in Ludendorff. The girl who was injured earlier is his youngest kid." I say.

"It was Matt, Zero's boyfriend who sold us, but that not all I found. Turns out Matt was a fake name and his real name is Luke and he is an undercover cop." Kai says.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

I don't like the way that guy keeps following me. Instead of running, I turn and face him… he looks like the guy Zero described, Matt.

"Alright, fucker. What do you want?" I say.

"I just want to know if you've seen a friend of mine." The guy says.

"I don't have time for-" I say, the guy grabbing me and forcing me against the wall of the chip shop, pressing a knife against my throat… he's eying me… and it's creeping me out, I try to get away when his hand is on my right hip but he presses his body against me, holding me in place.

"You remind me of Zero." The guy says.

"Hello big person!" I hear… thank god, I recognise that voice. Go on, Sam… do something epic. "Whoever hurts Carly Jade, hurts the universe! But guess who?!" She shouts before the guy jumps back, a knife going through each of his knees and Sam there in her wheelchair, ready to throw a third knife… how the hell does someone get so good at throwing them?

"Leave him." Another man says, walking to us. "Zero is going to want to see this." The guy says.

"Kai?" The first guy asks.

"Hi Matt or should I say Luke." Kai says before smashing Luke's head against the wall, knocking him out. "You okay, tiny one?" Kai says to me.

"Y… Yeah. Just a bit freaked out." I say. That's when we see… Sam repeatedly spinning herself and her wheelchair in circles. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Distracting myself." Sam says. Her voice is a mix of rage and pain… something like this has happened to her.

I reach out, stopping Sam before she falls out of the chair as Zero and Johnny run over, Zero seeing Luke.

"Oh my god. Matt?" Zero says.

"There's things I think you need to know." Sam says, nodding towards Kai.

"Matt… isn't even his real name, it's Luke. He's an undercover cop, he sold us out and just tried to rape the kid." Kai says, Zero and Johnny turning angry as Luke woke up.

"Just be glad I wanted some chips, otherwise this would've gone much worse. Yeah… those knives in his knees, you're welcome." Sam says.

I'm so freaked out that I've barely spoken. Before any of us can react, Luke stands up, Johnny grabbing him and repeatedly hitting him before starting to choke Luke.

"Get… off of… me." Luke manages to say, his nose bleeding. Kai pulls Johnny away, Zero punching Luke.

"You get off on hurting underage girls, you prick?!" Zero shouts.

"Oh, like Carly Jade De Santa hasn't had a dick shoved in her before and taken it like a little whore?!" Luke says… how… how the fuck does he know my last name?!

"Who the hell are you working for?! FIB?! IAA?! Who, shitbird?!" I say, shouting the last part and grabbing my own switchblade, pressing it against Luke's neck. Let's see how he likes it when there's a knife aimed at his neck! Luke started to laugh at us.

"If you can't use your brains to figure that out then you are all so stupid." Luke says.

"The FIB of course." Zero says. "Why did you spare me Luke. Why not have me killed?" She asked.

"Because I thought it would be awesome to see your face when you found out it was me." Luke says while spitting out blood. I drag the knife slowly across his throat, making him bleed but Johnny stops me halfway before I dig the blade in too deep.

"That's a bit excessive, Violet Eyes." He says.

"You haven't seen excessive yet, pal!" I say, channeling Sonny Crockett from Miami Vice. I get feisty when I'm being threatened, especially when I'm being threatened with rape.

Looking at Sam and remembering what she said… it had to have been someone she trusted back in Ludendorff who betrayed her like that. Zero walked over and placed the barrel of her pistol into the middle of his forehead.

"They will come for you Z. You broke the deal and now they will kill you." Luke says to her.

"Well-" Zero says before shooting him in the head, Luke falling to the ground dead. "That's one down. God knows how many more to go." She says.

I touch my fingers to my face, pulling them back and seeing blood… not the first time I've had a stranger's blood on me but the way Zero's looking at me, she knows I'm having a flashback to the first time I killed someone.

"It just had to be another headshot." I say quietly, Kai turning concerned.

"Is she alright?" Kai asks.

"She killed someone for the first time. It's not that hard to feel that guilty when you first take a life." Zero says.

The five of us leave Luke's dead body behind, Zero asking me when it happened.

"I was 13… I got caught in a hospital shootout. That was the only time I've killed someone, I only keep the gun with me and shoot in self defense. Even then, it's only to harm, not kill." I say after wiping the blood off my face. Zero sighed in frustration before starting to look out the window.

"You did what you had to do. I'm sorry I scared the hell outta ya." Zero says.

"What Luke said about more agents… makes me wonder if some of them have gone rogue or are on the IAA payroll." I say, grabbing my phone and dialing a number I hope he still has.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Lester…" I say.

"Carly Jade… what kind of trouble are you in now?" Lester says.

"Can't talk about it over the phone. Any place discreet enough where we can talk in person?" I say.

"I'm living in Los Santos like you. Murrieta Heights." Lester says before we hang up.

"Good ol Uncle Lester." I say, Zero's eyebrows raising up.

"Lester Crest?" Zero asks.

"Did someone say Lester Crest?" Kai asks.

"He used to help my dad and Trevor back in Ludendorff." I say.

"I run into kids of bank robbers. Although to be fair, Sam didn't know that Trevor's her dad until recently." Zero says. Zero's phone started to ring and she declined it. A few seconds later, it chimed, Zero looking down at it.

"Damn it… look, stay here. I don't want any of you caught up in this." Zero says.

"Who was it?" Sam asks.

"Have a look and see for yourself." Zero says showing us the text message.

' _You broke the deal that you had with us. Watch your back Zero because we will not rest until you have been killed. SH.'_

"Carly!" Zero shouts as I bolt out the door, set on confronting Haines.


	6. Startling Truths

**FIB HQ…**

Steve jumped back as a dark purple Vader screeched to a stop nearby, Carly getting off it and walking over to him.

"Not only do you threaten my friends but you let a sick son of a bitch like Luke still work for the FIB?!" Carly yelled angrily, Steve seeing the bruise left on Carly's neck by the knife blade. Zero's car was the next to pull up, Steve stepping back as she stormed over to him and stood defensively in front of Carly.

"Zero. Have a death wish, do we?" Steve says. Zero punched Steve in his left eye, a loud cracking noise following the punch. "Fuck!" He shouts.

"Don't test me Steve or I will put you 6 feet under." Zero says. "Stay the hell away from my friends and me. If you ever come after any of us, I will kill you." She says before she and Carly leave.

When they got back to the caravan, Zero could see the numbness in Carly was wearing off, Carly walking with a slight limp.

"How the fuck did you ever put up with Luke? When he would… get rough?" Carly asks.

"He only got rough with me once and that was it. I was a fucking idiot for falling for him!" Zero says before flipping the table and smashing a beer bottle into the wall.

Aside from flinching a bit, Carly didn't react. Johnny and Trevor walked in, Trevor yelling at Johnny and Zero snapping, grabbing a frying pan and whacking Trevor with it.

"The fuck, Zero?!" Trevor shouts, rubbing the back of his head as Johnny checked on Carly, who rubbed her right hip as it started to ache.

"Don't start your shit, Trevor! I'm not in the mood for it!" Zero yelled before tossing the frying pan to the ground and storming outside.

"Carly, I-" Trevor says, Carly bolting upright and Johnny standing in front of her. "Would you fucking stop that, Klebitz?! I'd never-" He shouts before Kai walked in, grabbing Trevor and throwing him out the door.

"Never hurt her?! Z told me that you threw that kid through the railing!" Kai says angrily, Trevor standing up.

"That was an accident and Carly is my niece!" Trevor says defensively.

"Hell of a way to treat family when they don't do what you're demanding from them!" Kai says.

"Who the fuck do-" Trevor shouts, jolting forward and falling down, Kai seeing Carly with a tranquilizer pistol in her hands, a dart in Trevor's neck.

"Nice one, tiny." Kai says.

"Thanks… is he alive?" Carly says, Kai kicking Trevor and Trevor screaming.

"Yep, he sure is." Kai says.

"Carly Jade Townley!" Trevor growled.

"It's Carly Jade De Santa!" Carly says. Kai punched Trevor, knocking him out before dragging him over to a trash can and dumping him in there.

"Just taking the trash out." Kai says after placing the lid onto it.

"He's gonna be mad as hell when he wakes up." Carly says, laughing a bit.

"If I can deal with Zero when she is pissed, I think I can take him." Kai says. Kai then dragged the trash can away, Carly pointing towards Mount Josiah.

"West side of it, just don't get too close to Fort Zancudo when rolling Trevor down the mountain!" Carly says.

"I ain't afraid of no Merryweather!" Kai shouts back.

"Not Merryweather, Fort Zancudo troops!" Zero shouts.

"Still not afraid of them!" Kai shouts.

"Then that make you the biggest dickhead in the world!" Zero yelled as Kai sped off. "That bastard is going to get himself killed one day." She says. As she looked at Carly, Zero reached to her neck as it locked up.

"Wait, have you injured your neck?" Carly asks.

"I sure have. Motorbike accident, was driving along didn't see a 8 ton truck. Went clean underneath the truck and snapped my neck without killing myself. I still can't turn my head all the way around to the right." Zero says.

"How are you even still alive? Most people that break their necks end up dead." Angus says.

"I'm one hell of a lucky person. Lucky I didn't move at all because the doctor said if I tried to stand, I would have killed myself." Zero says, rubbing her neck.

"Sounds a bit like how I became paralyzed. Billy and a few other people were out and Billy didn't see the 2 ton truck. I got pinned underneath a car and well you can guess how that ended." Angus says.

"That really does suck. Paying the price for someone else's fuck up." Zero says.

"Hey Carly!" Johnny yelled, the three of the looking. "Heading down to the chip shop, want to tag along?" He asks.

"Yeah sure. See you guys a bit later on." Carly says, running over to Johnny's Hexer and the two drove off.

"Want a beer?" Zero asks.

"Sure." Angus says, Zero walking into Johnny's caravan and grabbing two bottles of beer. "So what's the plan?" He asks as Zero hands him the beer and sits on the steps.

"What plan?" Zero asks.

"You do realise that they don't care that you told them to leave you alone. They are going to want you dead for breaking that deal." Angus says.

"Yeah I know. I don't what to do it Angus, I don't run and I'm pretty that I can't kill the government not without been killed." Zero says drinking a mouthful of beer.

"You're so screwed. You're wanted by the FIB." Angus says.

"Not helping. I guess that I'll just go down swinging." Zero says.

"Sounds like Zero the badass female gangster." Angus says, Zero laughing.

"That's me alright." Zero says. Angus smiled at her and Zero moved slightly closer to him.

"So is black the colour that they made you dye your hair to?" Angus asks.

"Yeah. Can't wait for this dye to wash out." Zero says.

"Black really doesn't suit you. Don't tell me they made you wear contacts." Angus says.

"Yeah they did. But I took them out, I'm planning to get all of my tats back. I was super pissed when they made me get rid of them." Zero says.

"I bet you were. Tattoos are not cheap." Angus says.

"I know. I'm kind of glad that I'm not their little bitch anymore." Zero says.

"Yeah but now you are wanted." Angus says.

"Still better than been their little bitch." Zero says.

"That's true." Angus says.

"And what pissed me off even more was they got rid of my bike." Zero says.

"That sucks. Maybe I can make it from scratch for ya. Johnny and I made Billy's bike." Angus says.

"Sounds cool. I'll help you with that." Zero says.

"Come back with me to LC and we can do it." Angus says.

"How can I say no to that one." Zero says. Angus laughed and finished the last of the beer, Zero doing the same thing. Zero tried to turn her head more to the right, but couldn't.

"Don't hurt yourself doing that." Angus says, wheeling himself around so that Zero could see him more better.

"I sometimes hate my neck. I wake up some morning and my neck is that stiff that I can't move it at all." Zero says while rubbing her neck.

"A friend of mine hated her neck for a slightly different reason. Someone dragged her into an alley when she was 13 and dragged the knife down her neck, leaving a scar on it." Angus says, startling Zero.

"Did the bastard pay for what he did?" Zero asks.

"Johnny cracked the bastard's skull when he heard Gionna screaming in pain." Angus says, Zero recognising that name, having met Gionna before.

 **2/18/02, Vice City, Zero's P.O.V**

I covered my ears as a deafening gunshot rang out, the bullet slamming into my attacker's head and killing him. I look up, seeing a brunette in her early 20s, a revolver in her hands.

"You alright?" She asks, helping me up.

"Yeah. Stupid fucking drug deals." I muttered picking up the backpack that had the Meth in it as well as the bag that guy had that had a lot of cash in it.

"They go wrong one way or another. I got shot once when I was 15, then the guy who was on my side robbed me and left me for dead." She says. That fucking sucks.

"That's bad when someone who's on your side turns around and backstabs you." I say.

She walks over, checking the corpse.

"Fuck… Colombian cartel. I've had problems with these guys for years." She says, me seeing the scar on the left side of her neck. Damn, I hate to think how she got that scar.

The two of us then heard familiar sirens.

"Crap, it's the pigs." She says before we take off running into Little Havana, a guy opening the door to his apartment and letting us in. "Thanks, Marcus." She says, Marcus closing the door and locking it.

"That was a close one." I say. There is no way in hell that I'm going to do time behind bars for the 5th time.

"So Gionna, what have you done now?" Marcus asks her.

"I… shot one of the cartel guys… and killed him." Gionna admits, Marcus's eyes widening in shock.

"More like she saved my ass." I say pulling out some money from the bag and handed to her. "This is for doing a good job." I say before walking outside to my Hexer.

 **Present time…**

Zero walked back into Johnny's caravan, seeing Carly looking out the window and watching the sun setting as the early Autumn chill set in over the desert. Zero could still see that look in Carly's eyes, Carly was starting to lose her trust towards Trevor.

"Carly… was he always like that?" Zero asks after walking over to Carly.

"The opposite, really. Some idiot punk that went to the high school in Ludendorff tried to take my lunch money when I was in 2nd grade… Trevor put him in the hospital after I came home with a black eye and a bloody nose." Carly says, Zero laughing a bit.

Meanwhile, Trevor was limping to his caravan, Sam looking at him.

"Zero beat ten bales of shit outta you?" Sam asks.

"No, Kai rolled me down a mountain after stuffing me into a trash can." Trevor says.

 **Meanwhile at the FIB HQ…**

"Agent Haines. They are here." Steve's secretary says.

"Send them in." Steve says. The door opened and two people stepped inside. One was a man with black hair, the other was a woman with hazel contacts and dark hot pink hair. The woman sat down and placed her boots onto the table.

"That table is Italian." Steve says.

"So are these boots." The woman says, the man laughing as he sat down next to the woman.

"This is how much I'm willing to pay for you to assassinate this woman." Steve says handing them a bit of the paper. The woman picked it up and shown it to the man. Both of the looked at each other before the woman picked a pen and put a new number on the paper. She pushed the paper back to Steve, who laughed and put a line through the number.

"You want us to assassinate this woman or not?" The man asks, Steve noticing the Swedish accent.

"Fine. You guys have got yourselves a deal." Steve says handing a yellow envelope. "Here's all the info about this woman." He says, the woman taking it.

"We'll call you when the job is done." The woman says before they left the building.


	7. Tiger Eye and Killer Demon

Lexi waited patiently with her sniper rifle on one side of the hill, Anton across the street with another sniper rifle as both waited for Zero to show up at the 24/7 convenience store.

"Fuck, she ain't alone, Demon." Lexi muttered into the headset, seeing Carly along with Zero.

"I ain't killing no kid, Tiger." Anton.

"No witnesses, remember?!" Lexi growled, her and Anton reluctantly pulling the triggers.

Zero and Carly ducked as the bullets flew in their direction, Carly grabbing her AP pistol out of instinct but Zero stopping her and leading her back to the Infernus, both getting in and speeding off.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Haines when I get my hands on him. You okay, kiddo?" Zero says, Carly nodding but Zero could tell she was far from calm.

Zero kept driving… hitting a pothole and making Carly jump out of her skin. Zero slammed on the brakes but the car didn't stop, both realising the brake line had been cut.

"Zero, watch out!" Carly screamed before everything went black.

 **Zero's P.O.V**

The crunching sound of the car crashing into the utility post was horrible. I manage to open my eyes, look to my right and see Carly unconscious, the seat belt having prevented her from flying through the windshield… but something's wrong, she's eerily still.

"Carly… Carly, wake up." I say, managing to unbuckle my seatbelt and reach over, checking her for a pulse… she's still alive, her pulse is strong… good, stay that way, Carly! Johnny will kill me if you die!

I hear ambulance sirens nearby, paramedics getting out and rushing over to us.

"I'm okay! Check on her!" I say, pointing to Carly. The paramedics manage to open the jammed door and pull Carly out of the seat as I get out, Carly being strapped onto a backboard after putting a neck brace on her and putting her on the stretcher.

I climb into the back, sitting down and lightly placing Carly's tiny right hand in my own, Carly squeezing it…

That a girl… keep fighting.

 **Carly's P.O.V, Paleto Bay Medical Center…**

"Easy now, tiny… welcome back." I hear Zero say as I open my eyes and try to talk, my mind blank and what I try to say coming out as an incoherent murmur… what the hell happened?!

I look to my left, seeing a purple cast on my left arm. How did I break it?! Everything is so damn fuzzy!

Johnny, Kai and Sam enter the room, Sam shouting at Trevor to back off and Johnny sitting next to me, lightly stroking my hair as Kai walked over to Zero, both of them hugging.

"How's your neck?" Kai asks Zero.

"What… happened?" I manage to say.

"My neck's okay. Tiny tried to prevent a head injury by shielding her head with her arms and her left one hit the dashboard and snapped clean through." Zero says, me trying to sit up but Johnny stopping me.

"LET ME SEE HER!" We hear Trevor shout.

"Piss off!" Kai shouts at him, Trevor barging in anyway.

"One thing, Trevor Philips never takes no for an answer." I say.

"What the hell do you want Trevor?" Zero demanded.

"What, can't an uncle stop by to check on his niece after an accident?" Trevor says. Is he fucking serious?!

"Oh, says the bastard who threw Carly through the railing the other day?!" Johnny says angrily.

"That was an-" Trevor starts to shout.

"If you say that was an accident one more time, I'm gonna bash your fucking head in with this cast!" I yell as loudly as I can, startling the others.

"Carly-" Trevor says.

"She's hurt, give her some space! For all we know, you probably sent those assassins after her and Zero!" Sam shouts at him. Wait, what the fuck?!

"No it wasn't him. I have a feeling that it would be someone else." Zero says.

"Yeah… Steve fucking Haines." I say as Dad walked in, stopping when he saw Trevor. Well… this just got even more intense.

"I didn't think you were still alive." Dad says to Trevor.

"I'm gonna go and start to prepare for a war against the government." Zero says before leaving.

Oh fuck no, she ain't getting killed! I try to get out of bed, Johnny and Kai stopping me. A nurse walks in… I notice two things, her reddish pink hair and a syringe with purple liquid in it so I grab a scalpel, aiming it at her.

"Drop it, bitch!" I shout at her. The woman ran towards the window, smashing it before jumping out of it.

 **Lexi's p.o.v**

Well, that could've gone better. I stop by a payphone, calling Anton.

"What happened?" Anton asks.

"Tiny bitch almost attacked me with a scalpel. These two are going to be hard to get rid of." I say.

"Damn it… I hacked into the FIB's database, you won't believe who this kid is. Carly De Santa, formerly known as Carly Townley." Anton says.

"We still have to get rid of them. Doesn't matter if they are both in witness protection. We're just gonna be smarter." I say.

"I say we deal with Haines instead. In fact…" Anton says. I hear muffled screams in the background… oh shit! Anton, you fucking idiot!

"Anton! Anton!" I say.

"He'll stay tied up until he decides to call off the hit, ain't that right, Stevie?!" Anton says, ripping the tape off Steve's mouth.

"You fucking demon! What the fuck are you thinking, double crossing me?!" Steve shouts.

"Keep him tied up. I'm on my way." I say before hanging up. As I stepped out of the phonebooth, someone grabbed me from behind and hit me over the back of my head, knocking me out.

I wake up, finding myself tied up.

"Double crossing an FIB agent… clever. Slicing my brake line and almost killing my passenger, not so much." I say, seeing that the black hair dye Zero had is gone, replaced by strawberry blonde.

"Girl gotta make a living don't she?" I ask.

"Even if it means trying to kill me and badly injuring a 15 year old kid?! I thought she was dead when she wasn't moving!" Zero says angrily. Is she… starting to think of the tiny one as family?!

"What do you want done with Haines? We'll leave you and Townley's kid alone, I promise." I say.

"I want me to kill him, not you assassins." Zero says.

"Deal… now can you let me outta here so my buddy doesn't go killing Carly?" I say, Zero untying me. I grab my phone, texting Anton.

' _Job's off, A. Stay away from tiny.'_ I text to him.

' _Not much we could do anyway, it's daytime.'_ Anton texts back.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Carly jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to open her eyes to see Angus.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Angus says.

"It's alright… good thing that damn seatbelt kept me from getting too smashed up… well, mostly. You looking for Zero?" Carly says.

"Yeah, where the hell is she?" Angus says before Johnny and Zero walk in, Zero finding a black marker and uncapping it, writing on Carly's cast. Carly looked and saw that Zero wrote ' _What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.'_

"Damn right… I just wish I can get out of here, I'm going crazy." Carly says.

"Now who does that remind you of?" Angus says to Johnny.

"So what happened? You catch the fake nurse?" Carly asks Zero.

"I sure did. She didn't give me any info about her. Only way to contact her during the night and her name is meant to be Tiger Eye." Zero says.

"Holy fuck! I've heard about her and Killer Demon!" Trevor says as he walks in.

"I thought Kai tossed you out on your ass!" Carly says angrily.

"That is not important, right now we need to focus on who Steve hired to assassinate Zero." Trevor says.

"Uh, a little help here, Z!" Kai shouts, Zero running out and finding him tied to the railing with Trevor's shirt.

"Trevor, you fucking shitbird!" Zero shouts, a woman with dark brown hair styled in dreadlocks and deep blue eyes looking up when she heard Trevor's name being shouted. Trevor tried to escape, the woman grabbing him and dragging him down the hallway.

"Lady, what the- Midnight?!" Trevor says, recognising his older sister.

"Hello Trevor." Midnight says.

"Holy fucking shit!" Trevor says.

"And you have some explaining to do, starting with who the girl in the wheelchair is!" Midnight says, noticing Sam.

"She's… my daughter." Trevor says, startling Midnight.

"Is she your only one?" Midnight asks.

"I have an older one named Ashley… but I haven't seen her since 2004. Bank job went wrong, I ran off from the FIB." Trevor says.

"The whole fucking year I've been living with you, you never mentioned that I have an older sister?!" Sam yelled, startling Trevor and Midnight.

"I thought that if I never mentioned Ashley, you wouldn't want to find her. She's probably got a normal life." Trevor says.

"Doesn't mean she shouldn't get to know her own sister!" Carly says, having gotten out of bed and was leaning against the wall as Zero untied Kai. Midnight looked horrified when she saw the bruises, cuts and the broken arm Carly had.

"Help! We need a doctor now!" A man yelled. In his arms, he was carrying a tall brunette that had pink streaks in her hair.

"Ashley!" Carly yelled in pure shock, trying to walk over to her but stumbled when pain shot through her legs, Johnny catching her from falling as Ashley was taken to a treatment room.

"God fucking damn it!" The man yelled, running his fingers through his black hair.

"What happened to her?!" Carly asks as Johnny helped her walk towards the man, who was surprised that Carly had managed to get out of her own room.


	8. Old Friends

Ashley opened her eyes, finding herself in a hospital room and lifted her head up, seeing Tommy… but it was when Carly limped in that Ashley's eyes widened in shock.

"Carly is that you?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah… pardon the injuries, car crashed right into a utility post." Carly says, Ashley noticing the purple cast.

"Fucking hell. Ain't ya a bit young to drive?" Tommy says.

"Ash was stealing and driving cars when she was 13. I just barely got my learner's permit last month and I wasn't driving tonight." Carly says, Johnny bringing a wheelchair in and getting Carly to sit down.

"Johnny K, long time no see." Ashley says.

"Ashley nice to see you as well." Johnny says.

"So what happened exactly? Who was driving?" Ashley asks as Zero and Midnight walk in.

"You ever need help with Trevor, let me know." Midnight says to Zero.

"Holy fucking shit, what happened to you?!" Zero says, seeing Ashley's injuries.

"Gang wars, that's fucking what happened." Ashley says.

"Fucking hell. Been through too many of those." Zero says.

"Yeah I've always been of a fan of you." Ashley says.

Johnny thought back to one gang war that ended badly.

 **3/12/96, Acter Industrial Park, Johnny's P.O.V**

"I'm alright, it's not mine." Midnight says as I help her up, seeing blood on her shirt… I look behind me, seeing Gionna fall to her hands and knees, a bullet wound in her upper right leg. Midnight and I run over, helping Gionna sit down before Midnight looks at me… I know that look.

"Hold her down so I can dig the bullet out, right?" I say, Midnight gripping onto Gionna's hand and holding her down.

"Just get it over with so we can go kill those A.O.D fuckers." Gionna says. Damn, she's mad. I dig my fingers into her leg, Gionna screaming as I yank the bullet out, throwing it as we hear the engine of the Lost MC van, Midnight seeing Angus in the drivers seat.

"ANGUS!" Midnight yelled.

"What happen- oh, fuck, who shot her?!" Angus says after getting out and running over to us as I pick Gionna up, Angus pulling his shirt off and tying it around her leg to stop the bleeding.

It was later in Angus's apartment after Gionna was stitched up that she finally fell asleep, Midnight covering her with a blanket.

"I should've handcuffed her to the table so she didn't follow us tonight." I say quietly, Midnight resting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Johnny. We make mistakes, that just part of life." Midnight says hugging me.

 **Present time…**

Carly walked outside to get some fresh air when Dave walked up to her.

"Fuck… what now?" Carly mutters.

"Where's Zero?" Dave asks.

"Why, so Agent Douchebag can try to kill her again?! Those damn assassins cut the brake line and the car crashed with me and Zero almost getting killed!" Carly snaps at Dave, startling him.

"Damn it Carly! I'm trying to save her." Dave says.

"Piss off, Dave and take the whole FIB with you!" Carly says, walking back into the hospital. She collided with Kai, who kept her from falling. "Sorry, Kai. Just in a bad mood." She says.

"It's all good tiny. We all have those days. Have you seen Z around?" Kai asks.

"She's up in the ICU, friend of mine got hurt in a gang war. You wouldn't believe this but the friend is Sam's older sister." Carly says, Kai's eyes widening in shock.

"I was just there, but she's not there." Kai says.

Zero snuck up, poking Kai and making him scream and jump back.

"Ha, ha. Got ya, next time you're in ICU check under the beds." Zero says.

"Damn, Z. You trying to give me a heart attack before I hit 30?" Kai says.

"She's trying to keep you alert so we don't end up attacked again-" Carly says before hearing something on a nearby EMT scanner about an FIB agent being seriously injured and taken to Mount Zonah. "Please tell me that those assassins beat Haines within inches of his life?" She says.

"I sure as hell hope they did." Zero says.

 **4 months later Liberty City…**

"I can't for this bike to be finished." Zero says as she and Angus worked on making Zero's new motorbike.

"Trust me this thing we will go as a dream when it's done." Angus says. Zero went to reach for a spanner at the same time as Angus both of their hands touching.

Zero and Angus moved closer, about to kiss when Zero's phone chimed, Zero grabbing it and seeing a text from Johnny.

' _Zero, Haines went too far and had Carly snatched! I'm having trouble finding her!'_

' _What? Me and Angus are on our way.'_ Zero texts back.

"Fucking FIB, snatching a kid." Angus mutters angrily before they leave.


	9. Old Grudges

Carly looked up when the bag was pulled off her head, seeing a silver haired man in his mid 20s looking at her.

"You fucking sick motherfucker! What the fuck do you want?!" Carly yelled, the man a bit taken aback at her language.

"Nothing personal, Carly Jade. Just business." The man says, Carly looking closer and remembering seeing his face on the FIB's database after Tommy taught her how to hack into it.

"To catch a criminal, hire a criminal. Ivory Smith, right? And Haines hired you?" Carly says.

"Well, once I found out who you're connected to… it made this much more fun. Let's see how Johnny K likes it when I take the life of someone close to him." Ivory says.

Meanwhile, Lexi was setting up her stun grenade launcher while Anton set up his tranquilizer sniper.

"I see him. John boy, be ready to bust the door down after Tiger launches a grenade in there." Anton says.

"Launching in 3...2...1." Lexi says into the ear piece and fires a grenade.

Ivory jumped back, shooting at the grenade…

"You stupid son of a-" Carly says before the bullet caused the grenade to explode, throwing both across the room and knocking them out, the explosion startling the others.

Johnny busted the door down, him, Terry and Clay charging in as well as Ashley, Zero and several of the LS Hunterz. Johnny heard Carly coughing and ran over to her, untying her from the chair and picking her up in his arms.

"How was I supposed to know he'd shoot the damn thing?!" Johnny heard Lexi shout at Anton over the ear piece.

"He was willing to do anything to make sure tiny ends up dead!" Anton yells.

"Hey, can you two cut it the fuck out?!" Zero yells. "Thank you!" She yells when Anton and Lexi go quiet.

Carly opened her eyes, looking around and blinking in confusion when she saw Zero.

"I thought you and Angus were leaving for Liberty City." Carly says, Zero realising that Carly had no memory of anything past last Monday.

"But that was before we got the call from Johnny, saying that someone snatched you." Zero says.

"Snatched… damn, where am I? And why are the birds so loud?!" Carly says, the sound of seagulls squawking hurting her ears and head.

"Let's get her out of here." Terry says.

The group left, Ivory struggling but managing to open his eyes when he heard the door close. He pulled himself up, running and kicking the door open, only to see them driving off.

When Clint heard multiple footsteps, he looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Carly, her head busted open and bruises and cuts on her wrists and arms from where she had been tied to the chair in the warehouse and tortured.

"What the fuck happened?!" Clint asks, running over to them. He reached out towards Carly but she screamed, hanging onto Johnny.

"A pissed off FIB agent hired someone to snatch her. You can guess who it is." Ashley says.

"Steve fucking Haines." Clint says.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

Waking back up, I reach my hand up, tracing my fingers across the bandage around my head and feeling the imprint of stitches. I try to pull them out only to feel a hand grab mine and gently pull it down.

I lift my head up and look to my left, seeing Johnny.

"Where was I… when you found me?" I ask.

"Warehouse at Pier 400… Carly, the guy who snatched you… I killed his father when his father attacked Gionna back in 93." Johnny says.

Zero and Terry walk in, Angus and Sam following behind them… Sam stood up, kicking her own chair back.

"I've had it with that damn chair! Now where is the son of a bitch?!" Sam says angrily. Fuck, she's starting to remind me of Ashley when Ashley was 13.

"Sam, calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help." Zero says.

Sam nodded, taking a breath through gritted teeth. She's lived with Trevor for almost 2 years, I can definitely see his influence.

Dad and Trevor run in, Dad carefully hugging me.

"Ow!" I say when my head brushes against his shoulder, Dad letting go and helping me lie back down.

"Please tell me the bastard is dead." Dad says as Dave walks in, Zero glaring at him.

"You need to do something about Haines before he kills someone! If you can't put a leash on him then I will!" Zero says.

"We've got things under control-" Dave says.

"That is absolute bullshit!" Ashley yelled, making Dave jump out of his skin as he didn't know she was there. Out of instinct, I move closer to Johnny, who pulls me into his protective arms.

"Ashley calm down." Clint says, Ashley closing her eyes and taking a long deep breath, calming down.

"It's okay, darling. It's okay, you're safe with us." Johnny whispers to me, lightly stroking my hair.

"Is everyone done fighting?" I manage to ask, tears running down my face as Ashley walks over, lightly rubbing her hand up and down my back like she used to when we were kids.

"I think we should give her some space to rest." Clint says. Everyone except Johnny stands up, Trevor reaching over but Ashley glaring at him like " _If you don't want her screaming in terror, don't drag him away from her!"_.

 **Kai's P.O.V**

"Hey. How's tiny holding up?" I say as Zero walks over to me.

"She'll be okay physically. Mentally, she's not so so good." Zero says.

"Fucking hell… I don't even want to know what Ivory did to her, did you see all those damn cuts on her arms on her arms?" I say.

"Yeah I did. Ivory is going to pay for what he did." Zero says.

I look behind me, seeing Midnight running in and stop her.

"Tiny's resting right now, Johnny's keeping an eye on her." I say, Midnight sighing in relief.

"Thank fuck you all found her in time, Trevor was going out of his mind with panic." Midnight says.

"Yeah, thankfully." Zero says, before her phone chimed.

"Gotta get going, Angus wants to see me." Zero says before leaving.

 **Zero's P.O.V**

"Angus?" I say after walking outside, seeing Angus near the finished motorbike.

"You finished it?" I ask.

"Yep. Is she holding up alright?" Angus says before Trevor storms outside, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in his mouth, inhaling the nicotine before kicking a trash can in rage.

"Fucking Klebitz, keeping me away from my little niece!" Trevor mutters angrily.

"Dad, what the fuck?! Carly's terrified out of her damn mind and you want to cause her more hell by trying to pull Johnny away from her?!" Ashley says after storming outside. Trevor really is a damn menace!

"Do you even care that Carly was held in that warehouse for almost a day and tortured?! She feels safe with Johnny because she knows he'll never hurt her!" I yell at Trevor.

"I should be the one who makes her feel safe!" Trevor yells, throwing the cigarette down and stomping it out.

"After you cracked her ribs and bruised her hip by throwing her through the railing?!" Angus says. Uh, from the look on Ashley's face, she didn't know that.

"You and I will be having words later." Ashley says before walking over to us. "Nice bike. Where did you get it?" She asks.

"Angus built it from scratch." I say, Angus nodding.

"You going to take it for a spin Z?" Angus asks.

"I need to soothe my nerves. Keep an eye on Carly, okay?" I say before getting on my bike and driving off, carefully increasing the speed as I drove on down the highway.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Ashley and Angus went into Carly's hospital room, noticing that she was asleep.

"Hey. Where's Z?" Johnny says quietly, lightly brushing Carly's hair back.

"She's gone for a drive on the bike that she and I made." Angus says.

Johnny nods, Carly stirring around and opening her eyes, carefully sitting up.

"Is he tearing up the hospital?" Carly asks, referring to Trevor's current rage. The four heard screaming and gunfire outside, Carly covering her ears and Johnny pulling her close to him as Ashley ran to the window, seeing Trevor shooting at cars and blowing them up.

"Bloody hell. Be right back." Ashley says running outside.

"Old crazy man?! Well, how's this for an old crazy man?!" Trevor raged, Ashley crash tackling him to the ground. "Fuck off, Ashley!" He shouts.

"How about you fuck off!" Ashley yells, bashing Trevor's head against the pavement and knocking him out. "Damn... hate it when that happens." She says before dragging Trevor down an alley and tossing him into a dumpster.

Ashley returned to the hospital, seeing Clint checking on Carly.

"Hey. How's she holding up?" Ashley says.

"I want to get out of here, Clint keeps saying he'll cuff me to the bed." Carly says.

"Hell of a bedside manner, Clint." Ashley says.

"What?" Clint says. "She can't be discharged yet." He says.

"Carly, you'll just have to tough it out a bit longer." Johnny says, Angus seeing a look in Carly's eyes that he used to see in Gionna's when Gionna was younger, a pure fear of hospitals.


	10. Fragmented Flashes

" _Screw you, I ain't telling you where Zero is!" Carly says, Ivory quickly slicing the thin razor blade across Carly's right shoulder._

" _Haines, she ain't cracking and I've already cut her arms repeatedly. She didn't even scream, now what?" Ivory growls into his phone. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! That'll kill her!" He says._

 _Do it! Take the damn thing off her head, pick up the power drill and drill holes into her brain!" Steve orders._

Carly bolted upright, Johnny reaching out and pulling her into a hug, Carly hanging onto him. It was there but as soon as she woke up, the memory was gone. Johnny's phone started to ring.

"Angus?" Johnny answers.

"Zero's gone, just disappeared. I have no clue where she is!" Angus says.

Carly and Johnny let go, Carly grabbing her phone and texting Anton.

' _Z's gone, no idea where she is!'_

' _Have a fair idea on who took her.'_ Anton texts back.

 **Meanwhile, Zero's P.O.V**

"You realise you're asking for death by doing this, right?!" I growl after Steve pulls the tape off of my mouth.

"By the time they find you, you will be dead. Wonder how upset your lover Angus is going to be." Steve says.

"Leave him the hell outta this!" I yell at him.

"Well, what about little Carly? The bitch you're starting to see as family?!" Steve says.

"What the fuck… did she ever do to you to make you have her KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED?!" I say, yelling the last part, Steve picking up a wrench and hitting me in my left knee with it, I managed not to scream. "She's gonna be scarred for life because of you!" I shout.

"So? I already traumatized one little bitch, what's-" Steve says before jolting forward… a dart in his neck. "What… the hell…" He says before falling to the ground, Anton pulling the hood off and revealing his face.

"You alright there?" Anton asks, untying me. As I stood up, pain shot through my leg.

"What'd you shoot him with?" I ask, pointing to Steve, who wasn't moving.

"Just a little something that knocked him out." Anton says.

Anton helps me outside and into the backseat, Angus and me hugging and kissing. Tears ran down my face as I rested my head onto Angus' chest, while he lightly stroked my hair.

"You're alright Z. We're taking you to the hospital." Angus says.

"Just don't let me go." I whispered.

"I promise that I will not let you go Z." Angus says before I fell asleep.

Waking up later, I found myself in hospital and my left knee was in a cast. Looking to my right I could see Angus, asleep in his wheelchair.

"Angus?" I say, Angus opening his eyes.

"Hey… how you feeling, baby?" Angus says.

"Like I ran right into a brick wall." I say, jumping up when I hear a terrified scream and realise I'm not too far from Carly's room. I try to get up, Angus stopping me. "That poor girl's having a night terror, let me go see her!" I say.

"You can't put any weight onto that knee, it's completely broken. They had to put pins and rods in it." Angus says.

 **Carly's P.O.V, A few seconds earlier…**

"STOP! GET AWAY, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I scream, feeling like the power drill is pressed into my head again as I thrash around frantically, trying to get away… I scream when I feel someone's arms wrap around me, only to recognise Johnny's voice and calm down a bit.

"Shh… it's okay, darling. You're safe, he can't hurt you anymore." Johnny says softly, my eyes still closed but I can hear Dad, Ashley and Clint run into the room, Dad running to the other side of the bed and lightly brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's alright Carly, I know how you feel." Ashley says, lightly hugging me.

I cautiously open my eyes, looking around… I missed being around Ashley, I missed my cousin so much.

"Trevor, no! You already fucking scared her!" We hear Midnight shout in the hallway. Talk about bad fucking timing!

"I don't want to see Trevor right now." I say quietly, Ashley lightly rubbing her hand up and down my back before we let go.

"It's alright, I will get rid of him." Ashley says before leaving the room.

 **Ashley's P.O.V**

"What was that screaming, is Carly okay?!" Dad asks as I run up to him.

"She had a night terror. Now turn around and walk out that door, she doesn't want to see you." I say.

"I don't have experience with night terrors but I want to try to comfort-" Dad says.

"She doesn't want to see you!" I say, growing very impatient.

"Is… is she scared of me?" Dad asks.

"I guess you can say that, and you have brought that on yourself." I say.

Dad leaves, me running back into the room and see that Clint had given Carly a sedative but she's fighting sleep and from the looks on Uncle M and Johnny's faces, her being how she is now is breaking their hearts.

Like Dad, they're not sure how to make the night terrors go away. As much as they want to make them go away, I don't think the night terrors will go away.

"Hey. Why don't you try getting some rest, kiddo?" I say, Carly shaking her head no… poor kid. She doesn't want them coming back. There was a loud thud, followed by Zero screaming in pain.

Carly reached for a nearby scalpel, shaking violently and holding it towards her protectively, Clint gently pulling it out of her hand. Holy shit, she's thinking someone attacked Zero! Running out of the room, I ran into Zero's room and seen that Angus was helping her back into the bed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I told her not to walk on and she just tried to climb out of bed." Angus says.

"Ash, how's Carly?" Zero asks.

"Terrified. After what Ivory did, I can't blame her… Haines tortured me but for months instead of hours." I say, startling Zero.

"She's not gonna be who she was before this, is she?" Zero says.


	11. Easier Said Than Done

**A few days later, De Santa house…**

"Oh… you've gotta be kidding me." Amanda mutters after Ashley, Carly, Johnny, Zero, Sam, Midnight, Angus, Kai, Michael and Trevor enter the house.

"What? Did you miss having me around?" Zero asks.

"I wish that-" Amanda says.

"If you're gonna further traumatize _my_ daughter, you can get your things and get the fuck out of this house!" Michael shouts at Amanda, shocking her and impressing Ashley. Amanda stormed up the stairs, coming back a few minutes later with a suitcase before walking outside and slamming the door shut, getting in her red Sentinel and driving off.

Carly tried to hide it but she instinctively flinched, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. Trevor walked outside instead of yelling, Trevor carefully closing the door.

Carly walked into the living room, Johnny, Zero and Sam following her and helping her lie down on the couch.

"I don't like this. She hasn't spoken much since that night terror." Michael says quietly, Ashley lightly resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Best thing you can do Uncle M is comfort her in the best way you can. I'm the same as her when it comes to having my night terrors." Ashley says.

Michael nodded, seeing Carly resting her head on Johnny's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, lightly kissing her on her forehead.

"Uncle T?" Jimmy says after getting out of Tracey's Issi, having borrowed it again without asking her.

"Hey, Jimmy. Been a long time." Trevor says after Jimmy walks over to him.

"So… how have you been?" Jimmy asks.

"Ain't ya gonna ask where your little sister's been for four fucking days?!" Trevor snaps at Jimmy.

"Why should I?! She's turned into a bit of a bitch lately and her being kidnapped and tortured was probably another lie of hers!" Jimmy says, unaware that Kai had just heard him say that. Kai, unable to control his temper, stormed over and punched Jimmy hard in the face.

"Don't you fucking ever say that!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jimmy says, rubbing the left side of his face.

"I'm the fucking asshole that's gonna put you six-feet under for saying that! That's who the fuck I am!" Kai yelled.

Jimmy ran back to Tracey's car, got in and sped off, Kai walking back inside and into the living room, carefully approaching Carly.

"Is… is he gone?" Carly manages to ask, Kai lightly rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, he's gone." Kai says, carefully pulling Carly into a hug.

Later in the night, Carly was looking out the window, Johnny sound asleep next to her. Carly couldn't rest, her mind was working overtime and not letting her wind down… she had been feeling like that since the incident itself.

Carly jumped a bit when she felt Johnny's arm wrap around her waist but looked and saw his eyes open.

"Can't sleep?" Johnny asks, Carly nodding.

"He's still out there. I know he is." Carly says, Johnny lightly kissing her forehead. The two were unaware that the door had opened, Zero checking in on them and seeing Carly resting her head on Johnny's shoulder. Zero gave a small smile before going back down the stairs.

"She's not asleep, is she?" Angus says.

"No she isn't. I worry about her Angus." Zero says.

"I worry about Carly too, she's been put through hell… but from what I've seen from her, she's a resilient kid. She'll bounce back from this." Angus says.

"After Luke ambushed her, he said she reminded him of me… I was a nightmare at that age, Carly's still innocent." Zero says, Angus wrapping his arms around Zero's waist.


	12. Never One To Stay Still

**The next morning…**

Johnny opened his eyes, lightly stroking Carly's hair as she slept.

"And you say my dad shouldn't be worried." Johnny heard, looked and saw Sam stood by the window.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Johnny asks quietly as Sam walked towards Carly. "Don't even try it!" He says, pulling Carly closer to him when Sam tries to wake her up.

Sam turned and opened the door, walking out and closing it behind her,Kai standing in the hallway.

"Did you try to wake tiny up?" Kai asks.

"Yeah, Klebitz pulled her closer to him like he was thinking that I'd hurt her." Sam says, feeling a bit offended.

"He's just being protective. Carly's not herself right now. Don't be offended by what he did." Kai says.

"I'll try… I just hate seeing her like that." Sam says.

"I know but Carly is a strong kid, she will bounce back." Kai says.

Later in the day, everyone ended up in North Chumash, Carly laughing.

"You can't be serious, Kai tried to jump off the roof of the Vice City bank?!" Carly says.

"Yeah it did work out very well for him. Landed and fell through three trees, before smashing onto a car's roof." Zero says.

"What? At least I didn't hit the sidewalk." Kai says.

"That's true but still, it was pretty funny to watch." Zero says.

Carly lifted her head up when she heard what sounded like a wolf howling, the sky turning from a purple pink to dark grey and a blood moon revealing itself.

"Okay, that's a bit startling. The howling, I thought was Scott playing a joke." Carly says.

"Nah him and Jake will be on one of their supernatural hunts." Ashley says.

"Then what is going on- Tommy, drop it." Carly says, seeing Tommy reaching for a werewolf mask.

"I was going to use this to scare the shit out of Scott and Jake." Tommy says.

"You pulled that prank on Halloween, remember how it ended?" Ashley says as Carly shivers slightly, the mild March air turning cold and Johnny pulling his jacket off, putting it on her.

"Wipe that look off your face! He doesn't want her freezing to death!" Ashley says to Trevor, who was glaring at Carly and Johnny.

"Yeah, T. Behave yourself." Carly says, the tension she felt when the blood moon surfaced fading.

"Don't give me that look, I told you that she's having trouble trusting too many people." Zero says.

"I'm Uncle T, she should be-" Trevor says.

"Stop calling yourself Uncle T, you're not Uncle T!" Carly yelled furiously.

"Carly, you okay?" Johnny asks as Scott and Jake ran over to them.

"I thought we heard yelling, everything alright?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, Trevor just won't take a hint and fuck off! Instead, he's trying to further traumatize Carly!" Johnny says, Trevor becoming absolutely infuriated.

"Try anything Trevor, I will break your neck." Ashley says coldly.

Gunfire broke out, most of the group grabbing their weapons and trying to find the shooter… Johnny then saw a flash of a gun scope and pushed Carly out of the way, a bullet slamming into his left thigh and making him fall.

Carly immediately acted, pressing her small hands to the bullet wound as Ashley shot in the direction of the shooter. She heard Carly scream and looked, seeing Trevor trying to pull Carly away from Johnny.

"Trevor, I'm not gonna leave him to bleed out!" Carly yelled, tears streaming down her face as Tommy handed his shirt to her, Carly tying it to Johnny's leg to stop the bleeding.

Ashley ran at Trevor, crash tackling him as Tommy dialed Clint's number, Trevor becoming more enraged.

"He shoved her out of the way of a bullet, took it for her and you expect her to leave him to die?!" Ashley yells, slamming her fist into Trevor's face, a loud cracking noise echoing from Trevor's nose.

Carly pulled Johnny up and pulled his arm around her shoulders, using her small frame to hold him up as Clint's Impala screeched to a stop, Carly helping Johnny to it as Clint got out and ran over to them.

"Clint, I'm alright. Tell Carly that I've survived worse." Johnny says through the pain, trying to reassure the frightened teenager who was holding him up.

Clint grabbed the tongs out of his medical bag as Carly helped Johnny sit down in the backseat, untied Tommy's shirt and pulled Johnny's jeans down.

"Still lodged in there…" Carly says, Clint digging the tongs in and pulling the bullet out as Johnny forced himself not to scream.

"Sorry about that, John." Clint says, stitching Johnny up.

"See?! He's alright and she's leaving with me!" Trevor yells, trying to stand up but Ashley held him down. Ashley pinned Trevor down and grabbed onto his forehead and bottom jaw.

"One quick snap and it's goodbye to you." Ashley says.

"Why the hell-" Trevor starts to shout.

"I'll tell you why I'm protecting them, because Carly and Johnny are insanely close! If either one died, it would completely break the other! Get that or do you still have your head up your ass?!" Ashley says, yelling the last part as Johnny lightly rubbed his hand up and down Carly's back to calm her down as she cleaned the blood off her hands.

It was later at the Lost MC campground that Johnny carefully grabbed Carly's hand, trying to reassure her that he's okay.

"Trevor was trying to pull me away from you when you were bleeding… it made me so angry, angry that he just doesn't care about anyone else but himself." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh, it's you. You gonna yell at me too?!" Trevor snarls after Zero barges into the caravan.

"What do you think I was going to do?!" Zero demanded.

"I want Carly to actually see that Johnny's not the kind of person he seems to be around her!" Trevor yells, Zero punching him and re-breaking his nose.

"You don't get it, do you?! _You_ left Carly behind when she was a kid, _you're_ the one that're the one that're the one that're the one that abandoned her! Now that she's found someone who won't hurt her and who actually cares about her, you want her to go back to being that little kid you loved so much?! If you actually love her, you'd let her grow up and accept her for who she is!" Zero yells, enraging Trevor.

"I didn't think she'd turn into who she has turned into! I left an innocent kid behind and when I found her again, she turned into… a fucking tramp!" Trevor shouts.

"She didn't turn into a tramp! And like you could talk you fucked up Meth addict!" Zero yelled.

"Hey, what the hell is with all that damn shouting?!" Both heard, looked and saw Midnight walk in.

"Nothing, Trevor was just being a fucking asshole." Zero says before walking out.

"Trevor, is that true? And don't lie to me!" Midnight says.

"I… got a bit aggravated, called Carly a fucking tramp." Trevor says, angering Midnight.

"Well, no wonder Zero's pissed at you! Carly's not screwing around with Johnny or any guy, you just don't want her near any of the Lost MC!" Midnight yells.

Zero stopped by the Lost MC campground and walked into Angus's caravan, both of them kissing.

"Hey. How are Johnny and Carly holding up?" Zero says.

"Johnny's sore but okay, he's had worse bullet wounds… doesn't stop Carly from worrying about him though." Angus says.

"Yeah. Every time I got shot, Kai was the same." Zero says.

"Those two… I know Trevor's not happy about their friendship, what did he say when you confronted him?" Angus says.

"He thinks Carly turned into a tramp and misses the kid that she was back in Ludendorff." Zero says.

"That's fucked up… you thinking what I'm thinking? That Carly saw something she shouldn't have seen when she was a kid?" Angus says.

"Yes and I can tell that she has by the way she looks at certain things. I've seen things and been hurt in ways that a kid should never have happen." Zero says.

Meanwhile, Johnny pulled Carly down onto the other side of his bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Is this your way of saying that I should get some sleep?" Carly says, Johnny seeing the tired look in her eyes.

"You'll drive yourself crazy by staying up all night. I'll be alright, little one." Johnny says, Carly eventually closing her eyes as Zero walked into the caravan, Johnny motioning to Carly and Zero nodding.

"All of this has been too much on her and Trevor's attitude is gonna push her over the edge." Zero says quietly.

"That guy's… hell walking on earth, if that's even an accurate description. I don't know how Midnight dealt with him for so long." Johnny says.

"So that woman with the dreadlocks is his sister?" Zero asks.

"Yep… they had a younger brother named Ryan but Ryan… was beaten to death when he was a child." Johnny says, Zero's eyes widening in shock.

"That poor child, he never got the chance to grow up." Zero says.

"Midnight did open up eventually… part of me wonders what Ryan would be like today." Johnny says quietly, Carly stirring around but not waking up… but from the distressed look on her face, Zero and Johnny could tell she was having a night terror, Johnny wrapping his arms around Carly and rubbing his hand up and down her back.


End file.
